


Teacher Teacher

by jocchi



Series: Teacher Teacher [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocchi/pseuds/jocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama club geek Aoba Seragaki is failing Chemistry, so who else should tutor him but smart-but-too-lazy-to-do-jack Noiz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this should be multichapter :3c updated when i can get the energy to write. i have such a thing for drama club aoba it's not even funny. i find it kinda funny and i find it kinda sad.. but oh well!! do give feedback if you like it! or if you don't i guess? (sorry if my english in the fic is really awry; i've not written a huge thing in 4 years, so i'm kiiiiind of rusty.)

  Aoba Seragaki was a star student. Was. He wasn't currently a star student. He was a star student in his drama teacher's eyes and that was about it. Every other claimed to recognize his efforts despite them not making any sort of appearance on his grades. Especially his chemistry grade. He hadn't even bothered to check up on it since last quarter's report card. He was terrified of it. It was probably somewhere along the lines of 50%. He shook the thought out of his head until he was told to stay in after class one day.

  
  "I know I flunked that last test pretty badly, but I swear, I'll do the extra credit this time!" he explained hurridly. Just being in the room gave him bad vibes consisting entirely of feelings of self hatred and hopelessness for the future.

  
  "It's not that," said the teacher, shaking his head and fiddling with the accessories adorning his dreads. What were they, anyway? Small feathers? Damn, Aoba realized, maybe paying attention to details like that instead of how many protons Bromine has might be why Aoba was failing in the first place.

  
  "We've gotten someone else in the class to tutor you." Just hearing the words broke his heart into many fragments. Tutoring? When? After school? He already had drama club, and no way in hell was he missing out on that. He'd rather die.

  
  Out of seemingly nowhere, somebody crawled out from under the table, springing up without using his hands as any sort of leverage. He looked familiar. Wait, wasn't that the kid who was sitting in the back, drawing phalluses on his desk and making crude jokes to himself? That kid? That kid was his tutor. His future was riding in this kid's graphite-covered hands. Great.

  
  Edward Pencilhands strode to the front of the teacher's desk, next to Aoba, and blatantly checked him out. Aoba clutched his binder to his chest like it'd protect him from the weirdo's cocked pierced brow. What wasn't pierced on this kid? His ears, eyebrow, nose, and lips were clad in metal. Come to think of it, so were his hands and the back of his neck. Was he some sort of masochist or something? Perhaps he just wasn't human. That'd make more sense than any other theory.

  
  "Yes, that's your tutor, so get along, or so help me God..." the teacher trailed off, looking as if he were about ready to punch the both of them in the face. Why? They didn't even do anything wrong yet. There was always the possibility of Aoba coming out of their first tutoring session as the next serial killer that you only read about in chain mail. After that happened then it would be excusable to get angry with him.

  
  Until then, he was stuck being taught by the smug fucker towering over him with a few inches and casting some sort of ominous shadow, almost as if he were nonverbally admitting that he was about to ruin his life.

  
  "That's all, so get going now. Go home already." And that was that, wasn't it? This was it. Those were going to be the last words Aoba would ever hear. Drama club or not... this guy? Why? Why did his teacher hate him so much?

  
  They left the room without any final argument with the taller of the two trailing behind. The moment they got out the door, he stopped Aoba from walking away by pressing him against the wall like he'd seen in so many specifically-genred videos before.

  
  "Get off me right now, or I'm going to scream," said Aoba glaring as he threateningly jabbed his mechanical pencil in the air.

  
  "Relax, I'm not going to touch you sexually. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Noiz." Right after those words, he backed off slightly. Hardly enough to even be counted as backing off, in fact.

  
  Seething into the lockers as much as he could, Aoba forced out the one question that was on his mind. "Is that a nickname or something?"

  
  A simple head shake was his only answer. "That's my real name." Whatever. If he was going to be like that, then there was nothing he could do about it. What a stubborn child. "So, you. Aoba Seragaki. Don't ask why I know your name, first of all. Second, we're doing lunch sessions because there's no way in hell I'm going to stay after school ever again. I've got a Playstation and some digital strippers that are calling my name right now. Meet me in front of your locker instead of going straight down to the cafeteria. Bye."

  
  Just like that, he was off. Was the line between passing and failing really being drawn by Noiz? He wanted to pretend it wasn't so. He kicked the locker, hurting himself in the process. Scowling, he sauntered off to grab his coat from his locker, more pissed off than he should have been about the whole ordeal.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to write longer paragraphs also to give more insight on aoba himself :3c

  Aoba figured it was time to get his mind off things. What better way to do so than to take a detour home in the drizzling rain? Simple: there wasn't a better way. This was the best way. With that final thought, Aoba threw his hood on over his head, careful not to let so much as a single droplet touch his hair because he'd be damned to let his hair get ruined when a play was just around the corner. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he took the path through the forest instead of on the open street.

  He was constantly being told by everyone under the sun that going through the forest was bad and that one day taking such a path would get him killed since they believed there were ravenous animals and strange people in there. Aoba had gone through the route enough times to know that the most dangerous thing in there was the thorny rose bush. He'd no idea how it'd gotten there. It was the only one in the forest as far as he knew. It was a beautifully vibrant thing in a sea of green. It reminded him a little of himself: one who had the ability to shine through in comparison to others when needed. It also reminded him of Christmas.

  After the forest came the cul-de-sac in which the more sporty guys were always playing either basketball or street hockey in. They also liked to occasionally wring Aoba into their little circle and toy with him a bit by calling him derogatory names and threatening to rip up his scripts. They always did so until Virus and Trip came out to squirt them in the face with water guns. The two always used water guns though they never bothered to fill them with water. God only knew what they filled those things with. One time, it was mouthwash. He only knew since they "accidentally" sprayed him straight in the nose with it. They were rather relentless and carefree when it came to their attacks.

  However, the boys weren't out that day since it was raining. It was light, but they cared more about their sports shoes than their own health, so inside they stayed. Aoba strode through the cul-de-sac like he owned the place. It was nice to not be attacked just because he felt like taking a walk.

  The rest of his walk seemed to have gone by in a blur. He let his mind wander to thoughts about due projects and other stressful things, so he couldn't stop to appreciate the everyday sights of his boring, tacky little neighborhood where everybody knew everybody. When he said that everybody knew everybody, he meant that when he went out in the morning to walk his dog, nobody even bothered to ask if they could beforehand since they'd done it so many times before. He was just grateful that his dog (his lifelong friend, his comrade that he told absolutely everything to) wasn't a violent one, or he'd have been sneered at by the entire neighborhood at this time.

  As Aoba approached the front door, he heard the familiar little yipping behind it. He swung the door open and scooped Ren into his arms, kissing the top of his head and the tip of his nose as if you were absolutely supposed to smooch animals like they were a romantic partner. He couldn't help it when he was so close to Ren; much closer than what a human and their pet was supposed to be. If they were both humans, they'd be inseparable. Joined at the hip, even. They'd do everything together and life would be great.

  Just like that, he was brought out of his daydream by the vibration in pocket. Who was texting him, anyway? People rarely did so in the first place. Reluctantly, he shut the door behind him, set Ren down with the gentleness that he would a newborn baby, and checked his phone. Of course, he pouted. It was a jumble of numbers. Somebody not even in his contacts. Was it some weird foreign person sending him dickpics again?

  He opened the message as if it were a ticking time bomb and sighed relief once he noticed that there were indeed no pictures being sent. Thank God. He wasn't really in the mood to scope out someone else's junk at the moment, anyway. However, he most certainly wasn't in the mood to get the message he got in place of that. He'd probably prefer a wrong number nude over a text from Noiz any day.

  How did Noiz get his number anyway? Did he ask around? God damn it, he was so fucking weird! As strange as he was, Aoba read the text anyway just to humor both Noiz and himself. It was sweet and simple, if you could consider " _remember: 2morrow DURING LUNCH if u go durin school i s2g i will fukin_ ," sweet. What would he do anyway? "Fuckin" wasn't even a verb.

  " _got it, thanks. stop texting me. talk to me at school if you need me so badly_ ," was the reply he sent in return just before blocking Noiz's number and going to the kitchen to grab some juice. Already, this damn brat was causing him trouble. He really wouldn't be surprised if the last time he saw Noiz, he was being carried away in a body bag. Creep.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the babies' first study session. what babies.

Waiting at his locker at lunchtime like he'd been instructed to the day before, Aoba stood on his toes and peered around for that familiar hideous hat that Noiz probably refused to take off in an attempt to uphold his rebellious reputation. What a try-hard. The try-hard wasn't anywhere to be found, either. Maybe he could just leave since he really didn't want to spend his lunch period standing in front of his locker like a loner. 

Just as he turned to leave, he spotted the top of the gross hat coming his way. Disgusting. The person wearing it was disgusting too. Maybe it wasn't too late to pretend Aoba hadn't seen him. He turned the other way and began to walk. 

"Yo, twink," Noiz called out to him. Aoba's face turned a blinding shade of red. Twink? He wasn't a twink, dammit! He probably didn't even bottom. That fucker! The nerve on this kid! Reluctantly, Aoba turned back to him and about ready to swing if he harassed him just one more time. 

"Got your books? Good. You're learning shit today." Just like that, Noiz turned to the staircase that lead to the cafeteria with nothing in his hands. Did he intend on nabbing Aoba's notes and sheets or did he want to show off by pretending he had everything memorized?

They settled down at a mostly empty table in the far back of the cafeteria. As soon as Aoba set his books down, he walked away. "I'm getting lunch. Come. It'll be easier to keep track of you this way." Just like that, Noiz stood as well and followed him up. It was a little too late to send Noiz back to the table so he stayed, but the awkward silence they were submerged in was just downright unforgiving. 

On the positive side, if any of the bigger guys tried to pick on him again, Noiz would probably kick their asses. Noiz most certainly looked like someone who could beat someone up without an ounce or remorse. Maybe he was good to be around in such cases, but that was it.

As Aoba forked over his lunch card, he stared down at Noiz's hands. They were still covered in graphite, a couple of piercings, and paper cuts, but he wasn't holding a lunch in them. When asked, Noiz simply said he didn't eat lunch. Without any provocation, Aoba took a banana for him and added it to his own lunch, shoving it in Noiz's filthy hands afterwards.

"You need to eat, and that's that. Don't be a child about it." Awkwardly, and perhaps intentionally sensually, Noiz ate his banana and lazily taught Aoba what he knew of their current Chemistry lesson. Just a couple of minutes in, Aoba sighed heavily and nearly slammed his book down. "I don't understand, though. What even is a st... stoichio... metric reaction?"

"No, god, shut up. You're getting it wrong. Stoichiometry and reactions aren't used together like that. Stoichiometry is just used to determine the amount of whatever-the-fuck that's the result of the chemical reaction itself," Noiz recited with his mouth half full of banana. The way he was looking at Aoba gave him bad vibes. Like he thought he was stupid or something. Not that he blamed him. Anybody below this kid's intellectual level must have been a new brand of stupid. That made Aoba that special brand of stupid, he realized. Damn.

As if answering his constant prays of, "Please get me out of here. I hate this kid," the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The sound of chairs squeaking against the floor and clammering against the tables reverberated throughout the cafeteria. As Aoba did the same, he felt a hand grab his own. He was about ready to punch whoever it was, given they weren't too much bigger. He felt the callouses on it. Noiz? He turned around to check and sure enough, it was.

"What do you want? Let go, pervert," he scowled. 

"Same time tomorrow, yeah?" Noiz said blankly before letting go and parting his own way, shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking to himself.


	4. 4

  After having to spend an entire lunch session with that brat, Aoba honestly never wanted to see him again. Never. He didn't even want to hear his name or anything. Yet, he had to spend class with him. Noiz apparently took it that since they'd spent lunch together, it was now okay to sit by him in class. No, that wasn't okay. Looking his direction wasn't okay. Breathing the same air wasn't okay. He just wanted Noiz out of his vicinity for all of forever.

  Oh, god, he was one of those people that sat like he was the only person on the entire planet. He stretched his legs out like he was following some pilates video and leaned his chair back. And tapped his fingers. And chewed his pencils. And slept. Good god, did this kid sleep. It's a good thing Aoba wasn't too concerned about his time spent in Chemistry or else Noiz would be spending the rest of the day sleeping in the back of an ambulance, he swore on it.

  Was it fair to note that he was someone who also took a liking to not minding his own business? It was duly noted indeed. Chemistry was a perfect time to study his lines for Drama since just about everybody spent the class eerily quiet since they wanted to be either asleep or dead for the same 45 minute period every day. Noiz slid the script from (somewhat) under Aoba's binder to in front of his own self, not seeming to care if anybody saw him or not.

  He quietly mumbled the script to himself. Aoba was able to see the way he accented every vulgarity and romantic word that was typed out on that paper. He watched Noiz's mouth make out the main lead talking about how much he wants to kiss the protagonist and whatnot. It was kind of degrading. He said it as if he wasn't embarrassed at all; like he'd said the same thing many times before. Maybe he had. Gross. He couldn't imagine Noiz ever even thinking of kissing somebody,  unless it was one of the buxom girls probably lacing his walls. Even more gross.

  Thank god the bell came to his rescue. 2:30 came and everybody slammed their books shut, their chairs into the tables, then clambered out of the room as if it were about to explode any second now.

  "Aoba," muttered Noiz. He sounded embarrassed for whatever reason. Was he embarrassed to be saying his name? What was he, some sort of prodigy whose name couldn't even be mentioned without everybody bowing before him? Was he Harry Potter or something? "Walk home with me." What? Wait, what? Literally, what?

  "Oh, uh... alright?" Ugh. He sounded as reluctant as he was. Then again, Noiz kind of had that coming. Harassing somebody didn't really warrant enthusiastic responses when asked to spend time with them.

  He trailed behind Aoba on the side of the highway; the way to his house. He claimed to live on the same road. Was it even worth bothering to ask how Noiz knew where he lived? No, it wasn't. Their walk was just downright awkward since Noiz wasn't the talkative type. They walked in silence and admired the blunt scenery of trees and the sun and other things that pretty much everywhere in existence had. None of this was exclusive to their town, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

  "So do you have a girlfriend?" Noiz asked, staring at some roadkill as they walked by it. He'd have considered the whole thing as 'coming onto him' if Noiz were a girl. But he wasn't, and that was that.

  "Not really. Uh, it's sort of complicated, y'know?" Yeah, he could just play it off like that. Complicated worked. His complication was called 'I don't like chicks'. Noiz didn't need to know that, though. He'd probably just call him some sort of slur and mock him about it for the rest of their time together. Hopefull that wasn't much more longer, but either way, he really didn't want his times to be any more unpleasant than they already were.

  "Complicated, huh? So you're one of those guys? Shoved so far into the closet you can't even stand to say it out loud? I was the same." What was he saying? Was he saying he was gay too? Didn't he know that if you said that sort of thing to the wrong person you could wind up dead or something? Though Aoba knew this, he nodded. Not because he was 'shoved so far into the closet he couldn't even stand to say it out loud', but just because he was anxious about admitting it to Noiz of all people.

  "How did you know?" Aoba said quietly, like there was anybody else out there. Not many people used the side of the highway as their ulterior way of navigation.

  "You take theater. You sit with your legs crossed. I see you ogling stupid what's-his-name Traditional Trash in the back." Traditional trash? Did he mean Koujaku, Aoba asked. "Is that his name? Yeah, him. Sure." Aoba could not believe what he was hearing. Why did Noiz know so much? Did he watch him in his spare time or something?

  "I'm more observant than you think. Just because I don't pay attention in class doesn't mean I'm stupid or something. This is my place." He nodded towards the apartment building before turning to it. "See ya tomorrow."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually nothing short of a miracle i spent my entire biology class writing this in the computer lab we're supposed to be doing some state testing or whatever???? i mean im done but still. i spent biology class writing about cybergoth and blue twink. now my friend wants to read it i am dEAD bye


	5. 5

  Tomorrow came, and boy did Aoba see him again. Noiz seemed clingier than usual. He had an odd way of displaying his clinginess, Aoba noticed. It seemed to be nothing but constant texting and following him almost everywhere, even if it was just to the school's library. However, Aoba also noticed that Noiz wasn't as bad as he initially thought. Sure, he was still embarrassingly blunt and annoying, but not bad. He was tolerable at this stage.

  Their lunch study sessions continued for the rest of the week, as did their walks home. They couldn't today, though. When Noiz said, "Walk home with me," at the end of Chemistry, Aoba had to be the breaker of bad news since nobody else could: he had Drama Club today, and couldn't.

  "I'll come with you," Noiz said a little too quickly for it to be socially acceptable. Could he even do that? Not that he'd even consider it, though. Drama Club was Aoba's home away from home, and you just didn't bring a boy like Noiz home. Then why was he doing it? Why was he now letting Aoba follow him to the nearly empty auditorium?

  As normal, all the other (notably female) members of the club greeted Aoba with smiles and waves and calls of "guess what". They didn't quite greet Noiz the same way. Instead, they got quiet and tried to shuffle their papers. It proved to be quite a challenge, seeing that their papers were stapled together. Aoba winced and glanced over at Noiz, who seemed to not even notice their reactions.

  The club's leader, a teacher, waddled up and whispered, "Who is he?"

  One of the more, as Aoba dared to call 'adventurous', members of the club shouted, "Hey, is that your boyfriend?" Aoba went red and shook his head feverishly while all the girls chuckled nervously, as if grateful that such a man wasn't his boyfriend.

  "No! I just, uh... this is my... my friend. My friend Noiz. He wanted to come today." He turned to the teacher. "Is that okay?" He got nothing but nods in response. They were probably telling each other to just roll with it using telekinesis or something of the sort. Girls just worked like that, Aoba figured.

  Without instruction, Noiz sat in the front row of seats and just watched them, seeming bored. Everybody told him numerous times that he could leave whenever he wanted. He shrugged them off every time and continued watching. The girls seemed to figure that if they couldn't get him to leave, then they should let him join in

  "Hey, Noiz!" called out the infamous adventurous one. Nobody knew her real name because nobody called her by it save for her teachers, and instead sufficed for names of popular anime characters. Today, she was Usagi. "We need another guy, so come up here!" Aoba nearly got whiplash by turning his head so fast to look at her. What was she doing? Noiz wasn't even part of the play.

  Without questioning it, Noiz climbed up the front of the stage despite there being a perfectly good pair of stairs on the sides, but this was Noiz and half the things he did were questionable to begin with. When he got up, he instantly found his place next to Aoba. God, he was miserably close. So close that Noiz could probably hear Aoba's pulse quickening.

  Usagi slid Noiz her script while the other girls uncrossed their legs and adjusted their sleeves and played with their hair. He picked it up and scanned it over within seconds. "There aren't any other male roles. You lied."

  She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you just looked lonely down there. All by yourself and everything!" At least 20 eyes glared back at her. 19, since another member, Aya, was keen on keeping her bangs directly over one of her eyes. Great idea, Aoba figured. It's not like she needed that eye to see or anything.

  Noiz handed Usagi her script back and everybody continued rehearsing, talking about additions they could make to the set, and when to perform the thing in the first place. They were discussing what month they should do it in when the advisor clapped her pudgy hands together and announced that it was time to pack up and go. It was easy since they didn't even bother pulling out the chairs. They just grabbed their jackets and backpacks and left.

  And as it's been for the past few days, Noiz followed Aoba home again. This time, they had plenty to talk about. It consisted mainly of gossip about the other members of the club, but it was something. When they got to Noiz's house, he stopped instead of turning directly in like he always did. Instead, he grabbed Aoba's hand and kissed it, causing him to get a tad flustered, as if Noiz hadn't done that to him enough today.

  "Like Jun does to Shizo in your play thing," was his only excuse. With that, he turned to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter sucked


	6. 6

  It was one of the only free days Aoba got in a week. A Saturday. A beautiful Saturday morning. He got to wake up to his brother making basic but delicous food every Saturday. Hell, he could wake up in the afternoon to the smells and sounds of his brother making basic but delicious food. God, Saturdays were great. He'd never feel more free in his entire life than he could on a Saturday. He hardly had plans since he hardly had friends. It was perfect.

  So why the hell was this Saturday morning different? Why had he been so rudely awaken by a text asking him to come over Noiz's house to study? Studying didn't matter on Saturdays, dammit! School didn't matter! Nothing mattered on Saturdays! What was this kid's major malfunction?

  Instead of the lovely toast and eggs his brother Sei was making, Aoba had to suffice for a Poptart because Noiz apparently didn't like to wait, and couldn't even bear the extra 20 minutes he'd have to stake out so Aoba could have a decent meal instead of a toaster pastry that burned the back of his throat like it was being branded.

  Thankfully, he didn't live too far. However, that hardly gave him enough time to eat his "food". Eh. Noiz could live with Aoba eating around him. He'd been doing it for the past three days at lunch, anyway.

  Now, which one of these apartments was Noiz's? Aoba had seen him go into it enough times to know by now, right? He took a wild guess and knocked. Nope, it wasn't that one. Next door? He tried again, and the muffled, "Come in," told him he was right. Thank God.

  Aoba swung the door open cautiously, bowing his head so to appeal to Noiz's parents. He looked up to see Noiz sitting alone on his couch, wrappers to fruit snacks and microwaveable food propped up next to him like it belonged there. He looked up at him like it was an ordinary sight with his game controller still in hand. His bandaged thumb was twiddling the analog stick like he was anxious. This was Noiz, though. He didn't get anxious. If making dick jokes in front of the class didn't embarrass him, then he'd be alright with getting a visit from one petty classmate.

  Amber eyes examined the unfamiliar space. It wasn't messy at all, save for the garbage circling Noiz like a cult. "Are your parents out or something, or are they late sleepers?"

  "I live alone."

  "Doesn't that get lonely?"

  "That's why you're here," Noiz said to the TV screen, still fiddling the analog stick despite his game being paused. So that was it, huh? Aoba understood. Noiz was just feeling lonely. Noiz had even less friends than Aoba, so it wasn't exactly hard to figure out that Aoba was both his first choice and his last resort. Fair enough. Not like he had much to do, anyway.

  Aoba propped his backpack against the couch and sat next to Noiz. Not close enough to smell him or any sort of romantic cliche, but close enough to kick him off the couch if need be. That skill would probably come in handy, seeing as Noiz was still a little shit who couldn't just admit that he wanted Aoba's company instead of saying that he was knowledge-horny. He didn't word it like that, but at this rate he very well may have.

  Without asking, Noiz let his head fall to Aoba's shoulder. Shrugging him off didn't seem to do the trick. He just sat in silence and left his head there without an explanation. Aoba realized, albeit a bit late, that Noiz wasn't wearing his stupid hat for once. God, could he revel in this moment forever? He'd never even seen Noiz's full head of hair before. It was exactly as he'd envisioned it, but a little sloppier since it was easy to guess that he hadn't brushed it that morning. It was okay since it didn't look miserable on him.

  The two of them sat in their mutual silence for a good minute or two before Noiz spoke. "Let's go to my room". God, that felt like a filthy porno line. Aoba shook the thought from his head and nodded in agreement. A spacious, cozy bed would be much better than the middle of the living room on a small couch any day.

  They blundered into the next room, and lo and behold: Noiz's bedroom. A fair amount of CD covers were taped to his wall like posters. Where his blanket should have been was a heap of colored pencils, paper, and eraser shavings, along with a few other assorted art supplies. Noiz rushed over to the aforementioned plethora of things on his bed to brush them to the floor and shove them into the corner of his room.

  "Let's just sit," he said rather quickly, like he was hiding something. Fuck that. It was obvious he was hiding something, so Aoba asked about it. He was reassured that it was nothing and to not worry about it, but he pressed on the issue and even refused to sit down until he was shown what was taken from his sight so quickly. Reluctantly, Noiz went to the corner of his room, scooped up his notebook, and forced it into Aoba's direction. He took it and curiously flipped open the cover while Noiz opted for staring out the window.

  Shockingly, it wasn't that bad. Amateur attempts at realism stared back at him with every page. If anything, this surely explained why graphite seemed to be tattooed to the sides of Noiz's hands. It was odd to think that this kid of all people actually had some sort of insanely profound talent.

  Unsure of what to say to this admittedly shocking discovery, Aoba handed the notebook back wordlessly. Noiz took it and launched it back into the corner from his bed, then laid down.

  "Hey Aoba, let me ask you a question," he said, gazing up at the ceiling as if it were a night sky displaying an abundance of stars. It was the first time he'd actually referred to Aoba by his real name instead of something degrading, so he was worried that this conversation was going to go straight down some sort of bottomless hole. If he needed to run back home for whatever reason, the window wasn't too high of a jump...

  "How do you feel about cuddling with someone you're not in a relationship with?" He asked it like he was asking whether Aoba wanted his eggs scrambled or sunny side-up. The bluntness of this kid was fatal, he was sure of it.

  "Well," Aoba paused to think. "I can't really knock it since I've never tried it, but I mean, it's not exactly the worst thing I could do with someone I'm not dating. Why?" As if it weren't already obvious why Noiz asked, he asked. Like the idiot he felt like.

  "Good." Just like that, Noiz wrapped an arm around Aoba's waist and pulled him back. Reluctantly, Aoba followed suit.

  He revelled in the feeling for a bit. It wasn't that bad. Noiz was much bigger than him, though bonier, and warmer by a fuckton. It was comfortable. Noiz was comfortable. Aoba felt like he just thought the most vulgar of thoughts instead of realizing that his classmate wasn't a bad person to be cuddling with. He nudged in just a bit, hoping Noiz hadn't noticed. And if he had, he prayed he wouldn't say anything.

  "Whoa, stop grinding me. I don't feel like getting a boner right now," Noiz said. Aoba could almost hear the smirk playing on his lips. What a cheeky fucker. He slung his arm in just the right position to hit Noiz's face. Perfect. He didn't even retaliate. Just sat there and took it like a bitch. Ironic, since that's what he called Aoba a mere second after the attack.

  "Jerk," he shot back, hitting him just one more time, but much more gently.

  They remained in their silence once again, since it was peaceful, and talking in such scenarios was bad if you weren't prepared for something entirely idiotic to come out of your mouth. The silence and warmth were reassuring, though they made it easy for Aoba to fall asleep, which he regrettably did minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone this is fujohonshi here!! aka alex or johon or however else you know me lmao :3c if its ok with you guys i might be taking a little longer to upload chapters :oo not much longer. like. maybe a week at the most instead of a day or two? feeling like i need to constantly stamp out chapters is exhausting!! besides, it gives others more time to catch up, yknow? it's better for everyone. especially me. cuz im rlly proud of this fic and i dont wanna have a meltdown or nothin cuz of it. this is supposed to be fun. and it is!! but i just dont want it to stress me out, okay? thanks for understanding uvu


End file.
